Avengers in Z-Day
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: The Avengers find themselves trapped within Atlanta as they battle the Walking dead.
1. Finding Bruce

Glenn and Rick ran into Downtown to investigate the loud explosions that had seemingly came from the heart of the city. Glenn whispered to Rick, "We have stay low and be as quiet as we can." Rick said in a unsure and almost irritated whisper,"What if it wasn't the army? Huh? What if we are walking right into a hoard of them?" Glenn turned to him slightly,"Then what could have made that sound? We have got to see what it was...what if there are people out here? You were stranded alone not too long ago..." Rick sighed and looked down. He whispered in his thick southern accent,"Alright, c'mon. Let's hurry up." They scurried across the street avoiding the walkers up the street. Glenn was about to say something but there was a loud and angry roar that rung through downtown Atlanta that was a little less than human.

Rick looked up with his brow furrowed deeply, "What th- hell was that?" Glenn said,"We gotta keep moving." The roar sounded distanced but there was a very distinct silence that followed it. Glenn and Rick continued up the alley ways and streets until they came to an intersection where there was a large opening. Glenn and Rick walked into the opening and stood erect as they stared at the large crater in the ground. There were the bodies- or what was left of the bodies of zombies everywhere. There was a large tank in the middle of the street. This was where rick was found days ago. Rick scratched his head and said,"What the hell is goin' on Glenn." Glenn had a very shocked and worried face as he said,"I have no idea." Rick began to approach the crater in the ground. Glenn said cautiously,"Maybe we should got back before -" Rick hushed Glenn quickly, "Wait-...Ya hear that?" Rick had held up a quieting hand at Glenn.

"No..." Glenn replied. Rick hushed him and approached closer. "Liss'en" he said. There was a faint sound of heavy breathing. Rick went around the crater and approached the tank. Rick could see the feet of someone behind the tank lying on the ground. "Somebody's over here!" He said as he rushed behind the tank. Rick knelt next to the extremely dirty man. He looked at him to see if he had been bitten. His lack of sufficient clothing made him look a little like a walker. "No visible bite marks." He said. Glenn stood over him. Glenn stared into the mans face. He said," Come on. We have got to get him back to camp." Rick was a little hesitant but decided against his better judgement and said,"A'right. Grab his side and throw his arm over your shoulder."

They carried his body swiftly through the city and to the car. They raced back to camp. Glenn said, "Shane isn't going to be happy." "Who cares, we could be potentially saving a man's life."


	2. Day one

_**CAUTION: Angst**_

* * *

I fiddled with my hands as we sat on the air craft. Jarvis had informed us that we would be landing in Hartsfield-Jackson in a moment. In all the places I had been, I had never been to Atlanta. "Sir we don't have authorization to land the aircraft." Tony asked with a little anger in his voice, "No authorization?! Put me on the line with the command tower." Jarvis said in a surprisingly solemn voice for a computer, "There was no answer sir." This alarmed me, I twiddled and fidgeted more. "There is something very wrong." I said as I got up. Clint got up out his seat as well. "What did Fury say we were here for again?" Natasha said in a voice that was calm but had a fierceness to it," He wouldn't say." I had learned to trust Fury to an extent but never would I have thought he would go this low.

Thor's weary voice said, "Hast our trusted adviser sent our team into a trap?" Steve raised his voice,"Everyone calm down! We will land and find out what the hell is going on." Moments later we landed. As we slowly exited the plane there was an eerie deserted feeling about the place. I said, "This is the busiest airport in all of the U.S and it is completely deserted. Something is very very wrong." Tony said, "We'll get to the bottom of this Bruce." Tony walked back onto the plane. "Jarvis, Put Fury on the line...Now." Jarvis said,"Yes sir." As Tony attempted to call Fury, I squinted into the distance and saw a figure and then two and then three. "Hey...uhhh...guys." I said as I continued to squint.

* * *

As I got off the aircraft to tell the others I was unable to contact Fury, I saw that they were occupied staring at the small crowd in the distance. "What the Hell?!" Clint said as the walking beings approached closer. Bruce backed away slowly, "O-Oh my god..." I looked over at them and quickly I put my suit in its ready position. "What are these creatures?" Thor asked as he stepped closer. Cap said, "They look like something right out of one those horror films I saw." Bruce said, "This is impossible...are those...zombies?" Tony said "I don't know, and I don't want to. Lets mo-" As I turned around there was a large crowd of them coming our way. I looked back and forth between the two hoards. "We're trapped!" Thor said. I said as I rolled my eyes," Thanks Thor." "You are most welcome friend." Thor responded

I sighed further. Thor started to approach the crowd. "Ho! Creatures that lumber!" "Thor, No!" Bruce shouted. As Thor turned to respond one of them lunged at the god and bit him on the shoulder. "NO!" Clint shouted. Cap threw his shield at the zombie splattering it's brains everywhere. I frowned deeply at the unpleasant smell. We rushed over to the god who was seemingly growling in pain. "We have no time-..to uhnn- tend to my wounds. We must-... fight." Thor said. We all turned to the hoard. In seconds we were all fighting. Bruce had hulked out and his loud roar rung through the openness of the lot.

The Hulk smashed his fists on some of them and dead brains, guts and flesh flew everywhere. He frowned deeply and shock his hands as if trying to clean them of the residue. I zapped a lot of them with my repulsors and they seemed to evaporate. I heard Clint yell in agony as one of them bit him on the neck. "Dammit!" I couldn't lose my team. There was so much anger and fear in my heart. I used most of my power to create a large repulsor blast that defeated the rest aside from a few that Cap quickly got rid of.

I hurried over to Clint. He held his neck as blood literally spewed out. Natasha held him. Her face was wrinkled into a deep frown. Clint tried to smile at her through his pain and suffering. I hurriedly tried to apply pressure onto the wound. "Damn it!" I said as I continually applied pressure. "Stay with me Barton."I growled. His face quickly lost its color. He continued to stare into Natasha's face until his eyes seemed blank. When Natasha noticed the blankness of hi stare, she shook him gently and cried out, "Clint, CLINT! Dammit Barton Don't Do This TO ME!" SHe hugged him tightly and cried silently. I had to look away to hide the tears that I too shed.

I swear from where I was standing. I could see tears rolling down the hulk's face, he too looked away from the scene. "That Wretched Mortal WILL Pay For This. I Swear By ODIN"S BEARD!" Thor growled with so much anger and hurt. Soon Bruce was back to normal. The Hulk's completely silent tears were transferred into Bruce's quiet sobs. Natasha rubbed her hands over his eyes to close the lids. She leaned down and I could tell she was whispering something into Clint's ear. "We must give him a burial fit for a god." Thor said gravely. "Thor's right." I sniffed. "We will bury Clint Barton as a hero and we will expose Fury as the coward he is! We owe that to Clint."

We all helped to carry the limp and blood drenched body into the ship. We made sure Thor was okay and patched his wound. Steve sat by Clint's cot for hours praying. He held his prayer bracelet in hand and held his hands clasped tight. I sat in a seat near the front of the plane. I was silent, we were all silent. Bruce sat in a seat farthest away from anyone with a hand over his face. I couldn't tell if he was awake or sleep. It was already dark outside. Thor had gone somewhere alone to talk with his father. I was so tired but too afraid to sleep in fear of what I would dream about. Natasha sat as far away from the body and everyone as she could. She stared intently out the window. Her eyes were glazed and red. Her face looked tender from rubbing the tears away.

_This was day one of many Z-days._


	3. Getting Acquainted

Lori was tending to the mysterious man that they found all alone within the the heart of Atlanta. On the outside of the tent, Rick and Shane were talking quietly. "-So there was this roar right? An' it didn't sound like anything human could have made it cause it was so loud and-" Shane asked "A roar? Like a tiger? Or bear?" Rick shrugged,"Dunno- all I know is that it sounded big and angry...So anyways we was walking up the street and right where I was found not too long ago there he was. All bloody and covered in guts, half naked an' all. That's not the strangest part either... There was a big crater in the ground and dead walkers and body parts were everywhere." Shane scratched his head incredulously, "Uh...Well did he have anything with 'im?" Rick shrugged, "Just what's left of the clothes on his back." Glenn interrupted the two talking, "Hey he's waking up!"

* * *

My eyes fluttered as I slowly started to wake. I was sore, nauseous and dizzy. This wasn't unusual due to the fact that I had turned into the Hulk twice in less than twenty four hours. A small boy stood over me looking me in the face. He said with worried eyes," You a'right mister?" I was going to back away to get some space but I sat up too fast and I put a hand to my head trying to hold back the dizziness. I saw a woman tell the boy, "You're invadin' the man's space, Carl!, Jeez." I asked" Where am I?" A man walked into the tent "You are at our camp. You were quite lucky mister. It didn't seem that anything bit you while you were down. How's about you tell me your name." I sighed. This man reminded me of Steve and I had no idea where in the world my team w- "Mister?" The man interrupted my thoughts. I could feel the nausea swelling in my throat. I ran out of the tent and threw up beside the tent holding my self up on a tree.

Tears fell down my face. I am not sure it was from the sickness or my distraught thoughts. Someone threw a blanket around my shoulders. It was a man with curly hair and a little bit of scruff on his chin. "C'mon. Let's get you seated so you can calm down." After I was sitting for a while and my nausea had simmered down. The man who threw the blanket over my shoulders held out a hand to me, "The name's Shane" I shook his hand gently, "Bruce." The man who was talking to me when I woke up asked, "What happened back there? In the city?" I was about to open my mouth to speak but the asian guy who I had noticed earlier that was giving me stares intervened. "Hey guys, lets let the guy have some time to rest before we begin grilling him okay?" Shane and Rick looked at one another and the proceeded to walk away almost without question but with a little bit of hesitation.

I stared at the boy with a questioning expression. He held out a hand ,"I am Glenn." He looked friendly and open. It seemed as though the rumors about southerners were true...They are nicer than most people. I shook his hand,"Bru-" He cut me off."I know who you are. You are from New York. Your name is Bruce Banner and I also know what you are." He didn't seem threatening in his speech but he looked a little serious. I said,"Look, all I want to do is find my team and I will be out of here as I can." Glenn said,"I have no problem with you being here." His facial expression told that he wasn't trying to offend me. He smirked a little,"Personally I think it's cool. It's cool to meet a superhero." I smirked a little," I wouldn't go that far."

His eyes widened,"Are you kiddin'? What you guys do is awesome...Too bad the others don't know that." I furrowed my brow,"Why?" He said,"You can't tell the others who you are..." I almost got up but I knew the movement would make my head swim so instead I gave him a look that suggested what he was saying was absurd. "Excuse me?But.. I must!" He said,"Not yet at least." He held his hands palms down as if he was trying to appease me. His eyebrows were raised as well. His face calmed a little and he said in a hushed tone,"Things are too crazy...You should only confess if you must but until then,...I dunno." I put a finger to my lip. This didn't seem right. He had a point though. If I told them what I was or who I was, either they would decide that I'd lost it and their trust of me would no longer be possible or they would turn against me and that would also block any chances of me gaining their trust.

On the other hand, if I waited until it was completely necessary for me to spill the truth to them, they may turn against me as well for keeping such a big secret from them. Hopefully I would be able to return to New York and hopefully find out what and why this is happening down and here ad hopefully find a solution. The latter seemed like the more helpful solution. As I thought I twisted my fingers nervously. He sat silently before I looked at him," I think that you may be right on this one, Glenn." I almost spoke to him as if he was a friend that I had known for a while.

I said as I gave him a warning look, "But if I feel like that it is imperative that I tell them I will tell them immediately." he nodded in response. He asked with a little hope in his eyes after a short silence,"So are uh,.."He looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of us then he lowered his voice," Are the other avengers here too?" At that moment I was brought back to the actual reality of the realness of this situation by the punch in the face that that question served. I looked down and away from him as I answered as my voice shook,"Yea..." Glenn seemed to immediately understand. He decided that he should sit quietly and refrain from anymore questions about the seemingly fallen heroes.

Before anymore words could be exchange between us Shane walked over with a folded pair of clothing that belonged to him. I looked up with the sadness still within my eyes. He seemed to notice but he didn't ask. He smirked with a weakness to it, "Here somethin' to cover ya up." I smirked with the same weakness if not less,"Thanks..." He said,"No problem." Glenn walked away when someone called him, from what I could tell it was a woman.

Shane sat where Glenn had been seated. He clasped his hands and hunched into a comfortable posture. " What happened out there?" I gave him a puzzled look."In the city, you were all half naked, I heard...All by your lonesome, and not a single bite on you. Yet there was blood and guts all over ya." He spoked at me with a little more authority but it was still polite compared to what I would have gotten from most. I acted unknowing,"I was? I can't remember..." Tony told me before that I was a terrible liar so I was unsure if I would be able to fool him.

He nodded lightly and asked,"What do you remember?" I said, digging myself further into a un-honest hole,"I can't remember anything from the past couple of days... The last thing I remember was I was on my way here and we got out of the airplane at the airport and now... I am here." Shane said with a puzzled expression,"This ain't happenin' where you're from?" I decided to tell the truth for once," No! This is the first time every hearing or experiencing anything like this!" My eyebrows were raised as I showed passion in my speech. I had my palms revealed as I spoke as if revealing that I wasn't lying. He said," Well Mr. Banner sir,-" I said,"Call me Bruce." He said,"A'right Bruce... There are some things we may need to discuss ta get ya caught up with our reality."

* * *

**_AN:_**

Wow that was quite along chapter, I am so sorry for killing Clint to all my Hawkeye fans or did I? (Mwahahahaha! no, I really did kill him though). Any ways this chapter was kinda just getting friendly with the people or wateves... I'll bring the other avengers who survived back into the story soon. I am warning you though, I may kill off one of your favorite characters so beware.

**_Will Bruce be able to keep it under control? _**

**_Will The Avengers get back to New York? _**

**_Will Glenn admit his man crush to__ Bruc__e? (lol)_**

**_Stay tuned to the story to find out!_**

PLEASE REVIEW DAHLIN's!


	4. Silence is golden

I stared at Natasha who did not look back. She sat across the fire that Steve started. She looked emotionless as the flickering flame reflected in her eyes. She almost looked as if she longed to jump into to it. I opened my mouth to speak but she said without turning her gaze to me, "Stark, I know you are about to say something to try and make me feel better but there is absolutely nothing that can come out of your mouth that will do that." Her green eyes flickered as they snapped up at me," Banner is gone, Barton is-...gone as well and Thor is wounded... We are out matched this time Stark. This is something that I was _ever_ trained for." My brain was not as witty as it usually was in times like this...Who am I kidding? There has **_never_** been times like this. She looked at me for a moment, though. As if she wished or hoped that I could retort with something witty and clever to give her some type of closure but I did not produce.

I heard heavy footsteps echo through the big meat warehouse we were in. I tensed up anxiously. I knew it would be Steve but the way the past days have been it could have been anyone,...or anything. Steve stepped through the swinging door with firewood in his hands and a plastic bag that looked like it came from a gas station. I got up immediately. Natasha still sat. She didn't even budge, it was if she was dazed. Steve dumped the firewood loudly on the ground. It was perfectly cut into slices. I asked with a little bit of surprise,"Where'd you get firewood?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and the other hand on his hip," There was an abandoned Lowe's down the street." He huffed. I nodded, "Oh." He then dumped the contents of the bag on the floor. I could see him still holding one thing behind his back. I didn't pay too much attention to it because the darkness made it too hard to see what it was anyway.

He pointed with his free hand,"There weren't many healthy choices that weren't spoiling but I found some junk food down at a gas station. These expiration dates aren't due for a while. This disaster must be pretty new." He had squatted down to pick up a package food to show me the expiration date label. I didn't care if it was junk food, healthy food, food is food. I quickly opened the bag of chips that I sorted out through the faint light from the fire. I munched loudly and hungrily on the chips. I was satisfied with the chips since I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days. Thor and I ate our rations and Steve and Natasha sat quietly and once the munching had ceased, it was once again silent.

* * *

I laid on the cold, cement ground and stared into the darkness. The chocolate bar that I had hid from Stark earlier was sitting next to me on the ground. I used my shield as a pillow and snuggled underneath a blanket that was too short but would have to do. I stared at the chocolate bar. I then stared at Natasha, who was not lying more than five feet from me. I felt so sorry for her. I asked in a very hushed tone,"Nat? Are you awake?" There was no reply but I did not imply that she was asleep. She was a spy, she would always be on her guard. I slowly got up and put the chocolate bar and some food I saved for her next to her face. She had her eyes closed but I still wasn't sure if she was sleep. I then returned back to my spot and went to sleep.

* * *

I had been awake for most of the night. I was more distant than I had ever been in a long time. I noticed Steve's kind and whole hearted favor he did for me last night. Sometimes I appreciated Steve's kind hearted actions and deeds and I wished that there were more people like him but,...Steve is surely a man completely out of his time. But this time, Steve's kindness would make no difference. Nothing he could do would change or fix what had been done over these past few days.

When I awoke this morning, everyone was up and walking around. I thought to check on Thor but I decided against it. Thor had been awfully quiet these pasts few days, as we all have. I tried to not have the thought of Clint's dead body on my mind but it drifted onto it anyway. I was hurt but because hiding my emotions was something I had been doing for such a long time, my inner conflicts of emotions were tearing me apart from the inside out and I did not know how to handle it.

When I finally looked around the room I noticed that Steve was missing. At the same moment I made that realization he was bursting through the door. He was huffing heavily as he galloped through the large room. " I found a department store right of Peach tree that is not too far from here." He pointed with two fingers that were stuck together like they were super-glued. He continued,"We can go there, wash get clothes and maybe supplies and begin a real hunt for Banner."

"What about those,...things? Were there many around there?" Tony asked. He said "There were a few but they seemed slower than the normal." Tony looked at me as if asking a question. I nodded solemnly and began to gather my things. I made sure to keep the chips and chocolate in my belt compartment just incase I needed them.

Steve, who was leading us, helped us sneak down the street. I could see half humanoid things walking slowly and sluggishly up and down the street but Steve was careful enough not to get us notice. Steve led us through the back of the store and once the door was closed Steve announced,"Alright team, Meet back here in fifteen minutes. Gather anything that maybe of use and meet back here in 45. AVengers, disassemble."

I walked through the store grabbing a large backpack I found and stuffing whatever clothes and supplies I needed. My training had taught me to organize my priorities and manage my time.

45 minutes later we all met up where we agreed. Thor had plenty of clothes picked out with my help. Steve said,"Alright team, let's find us a scientist." We walked out of the front entrance and noticed that there were a little more than a few zombies out there. They hadn't noticed us yet so we tried to sneak away.

But then my eyes caught sight of a familiar face. He had blonde hair, the same purple and black suit and was now up and walking, even though he supposedly died days ago. I stood erect and surprised as I stared in shock. I said with wide eyes,"Clint..."

* * *

**AN: So yay! Chapter 4**

**Sorry it was so long and boring. I wanted to be sure to get all the emotions conveyed and all that good stuff. I'll probably frequently change perspective so that all the characters can kinda get their thoughts out there as well. So please review and tell me whatcha think! Love you!**


	5. Turmoil

"What?" I said as I furrowed my brows deeply and distastefully. "Some kinda virus started spreadin' through the state. Everybody who caught it became these flesh eat'n monsters." Shane repeated in depth. I rubbed my hand over my face stopping when my hand was over my mouth. It stayed there for a few moments as I thought. I sighed heavily again, lowered my head and put my hand over my eyes. I felt a comforting hand on my back. "You alright buddy?" At first I didn't respond. I was trying to calm myself because as I thought about it more the Hulk stirred more and more in my mind. This situation continued to stress me out and the last thing we need right now is me stressed.

When I didn't respond immediately, Shane asked, "Sir?" I sighed and looked up at him. "I am fine, thanks." Shane retreated his hand to his pocket. "Look, I know this is a little more than strange fer ya. Hell, It's still that way fer me. I honestly don't know how any of us coulda been prepared fer any uh this. But we'll help ya anyway we can."He said. I half heartedly smirked while I ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks." Shane said, "Now, is dere anything we need ta know? Ya know like uh, medical problems...Or anythin'." I thought for a moment. I was almost going to tell him the truth. Rick looked at me with a concerned expression a few feet away from me. I said, "Uh...uh well I uh, I have heart problems...I can't let my heart rate get to a certain point...Or else...well bad things tend to happen." I told half the truth which was probably just as bad as telling a blatant lie.

He nodded,"Yea, that could serve as ah problem later. We're head'n ta town later. If you need-" I perked up a little. "When?" He furrowed his brow, "Well in about a hour or so. We need supplies." I asked with a confused face didn't you already go to town today, ...when you found me?" Shane's face kind of sunk a little. "Uh you've been asleep fer three days. We was afraid you wouldn't uh woke up." My heart sunk a little. 'What if everyone was dead? Clint was already gone...' I thought to myself. The hulk roared angrily in my skull as if scolding me for thinking that way.

"Can I go?" I asked in the midst of my thoughts. Rick intervened,"Is that really an option...considering your uh...condition? I mean what if you get attacked or somethin'" I said with a dark humored smirk,"Well if it happens then,...Well it must have been time for me to go." They looked at me with horror in their asked "Are ya sure?" I said "Yes, absolutely sure...I didn't mention this before but I came with...a group of people who I really care about and... to my knowledge there has been one death amongst us and I don't think that the others are in any better shape than me when you found me. I need to find them...They're the only family I have." I looked up at them with pleading eyes from where I was sitting.

The thought of Clint's death not only plagued me but the Hulk as well. He was silent in my skull when I brought the subject up. Rick put his hands on his hips and sighed. He ruffled his hair and said "We leave in an hour." Rick walked away from me and Shane wore a shocked face as he quickly ran after Rick.

* * *

"Are you outta yer mind?!" Shane said making sure that I knew he was not on board with my decision. I said calmly,"Shane, are you really gonna argue with me on this. First of all he's a grown man. Who are we to say what he can and cannot do-" Shane said,"Yea but they are on **our terms**. It woulda been different if he wasn't putting our lives in danger as well as his own!" My temper got the best of me for a moment as I said," We risk our lives every-goddamned- day Shane! So don't pull that bullshit with me. You know how much family means to me so you know I would dare argue with a man tryin-a find his loved ones. I figured you would understand that Shane." I walked away from him in a huff. Shane and i never fought like this before but ever since this zombie nonsense, we've bedn at each other's throat non stop. Come to think of it, that Banner sure is a strange one. It just don't seem right to have all that destruction around him and all the blood and guts on him but not a single solitary scratch on the guy. And what the hell was that roar all about. I know the walkers can star and hiss but not roar, at-least not like that. Something strange here's going on.

I had been so enveloped in my deep thoughts that i hadn't realized that Lori had called my name. "Rick!" She was inches from my face now. I snapped out of my trans for a moment. "Yea?" I asked almost in a dazed tone. She looked into my eyes with her brow deeply furrowed. " Rick are you a'right? You look like you are stressed out. Maybe you shouldn't go to town today-" I stopped her there "Baby you know I hafta go in town. We need supplies and Bann-" She gave that sake concerned look again,"Is that what this is about? That guy? Look Rick. I understand you are trying to help this man-" "Goddamn it!" I muttered out of anger. "Rick whats the matter with you?!" She asked with a horrified expression on her face. "This man needs our help! We need to go anyway! Why cant we help this man? He has a heart condition, Lori." She stammered regretfully, "I -I didn't kno-" "Of course you didn't! But when do you ever size someone up first before helping 'em?! Huh Lori? That aint right and its rude"-

* * *

I tried to drown out the guiltiness that I felt for being the reason that there was sudden turmoil within this camp. Maybe it would be safe to stay here...I am just so tired. I Have to get to the others. I have to be sure that they are okay. The roar of agreed desire that the hulk gave me in my skull, gave me a head ache. I gripped my temples tightly. I know there are risks and today I might die but I have got to know that my team, whats left of it, is okay. They are all I've got now and probably from here on out and I have come come to love them. We've got our difference but that makes it all the better.

My eyes were beginning to tear up. I slumped over and put my hands over my face."This is too much..." I mumbled in my hands. I hadn't cried like this since I was on the run. I hadn't realized that I had become so fond of them. I just hope I can get to them in time.

/

I stared out of the rv window as I was headed back to the heart of Atlanta. I closed my eyes for a moment. I was so tired. If I changing so often, I could slip into a coma and we really don't need that. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep and as soon as I did that, we were already to our destination. Glenn shook my arm softly, "Bruce...We are here." I got off the rv reluctantly. Rick asked me as he walked past me"Are you a good shot?" I didn't understand until he placed an AK47 in my hands. A series of terrible flashbacks stunned me as I stared at the large gun. Blurs of green images flashed by my eyes. A familiar rage further fueled the flashbacks. The shout of my name only barely snapped me out of my trans.

Rick said with every ounce of concern in his voice, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait..." I pulled myself and tried to look as stable as I could, "I have no choice I have to do this."

The four of us, Glenn, Rick, myself and man who reeked of alcohol and looked meaner than anything I had ever encountered. We carefully weaved ourselves in and out of the passage ways and alleys of downtown Atlanta. I was in the middle of Glenn and Rick. When we reached a small area full of stores and department stores. Rick said, "Alright, gather what you can. Banner stick with me alri-" "NATASHA NO!" The masculine voice of Steve Rodgers rung through us all.

* * *

AN: Yay! Another long one! I know its taking a while to get to the action but I swear next chapter is the juicy action most of you have been waiting for. This story is gunna have lots of chapters! just you wait! Woo! Thanks for reading!

Oh and I do apologize to those whose first language is not english and you may not fully understand the phrases or words. I am trying to capture the dialect of the both from having knowledge Of the dialect on the show and my own personal experience.


	6. Rage and Sadness

Before I could mutter a question that I knew we were all asking, Bruce bolted away from us like a maniac. I had never seen any man run that fast, much less a man with heart problems. Rick managed to grab Bruce's arm before he was too far away. "Hey where's the fi-" Bruce turned around to face rick. "LET ME GO." His voice was a snarl that ripped through us and our ears like a rusty knife. We stood there horrified, frozen in our tracks. I could have sworn that there was a greenish to him. His eyes seemed like they were burning a bright and angry green. I would have opened my mouth to say something but my fear had frozen me. I knew about the hulk and I knew that Bruce was the Hulk. I had heard tales of the Hulk and his unparalleled strength and rage. I became fascinated and once he joined the Avengers, the thought of superheroes intrigued me further, in other words, I was a fanboy. Alright I had a couple of graphic tees and trinkets, I'll admit. But all that is besides the point. People always said how scary the hulk was and how his rage only left destruction behind. I never really believed it or I didn't want to at-least. But now I believed them. The Hulk hadn't even shone up yet and he's scaring me.

Rick turned to us with the face of a maniac. "Did you see that?!" I played dumb, "See what?-" A blood curdling roar vibrated through the city. And it sounded like it was coming from the direction Bruce darted off into. We became unfrozen and bolted into that direction.

* * *

"NATASHA!NO!" I screamed in terror as I realized what she was doing. She was so close to the corpse of the dead archer. She was within arms reach. Natasha was frozen as the corpse closed the distance with a slow lumber. The thing hissed at her. She didn't seem to notice. She was even going to reach out and touch him. The creature lunged at her. I couldn't watch. But miraculously a large green hand had intercepted the creature that resembled Clint. Natasha was on the ground, she had stumbled backward after zombie lunged at her. The hulk stared at the creature that he held tightly in his hand, that looked like his friend.

When the zombified creature hissed at him the Hulk roared at it. He then processed to slam it against the ground, causing it to literally explode into pieces. He stood there for a moment. His shoulders heaved heavily. I said as I reached my hand out, even though I was not within arms reach of him,"Hulk?..." The sound of my voice seemed to pull him back into reality and In a blind and sad rage he swung his fist puréeing the remaining zombies that had wandered over to our direction because of the commotion. He smashed his fist into the ground angrily. His face was wet with tears as he raged on. And out of all the people I expected to try to stop him from his rage, Natasha was not one of them. Natasha stood in front of him as he held up his fists ready to pummel the ground once again. The Hulks knees wobbled. He looked tired, I had never seen the hulk this tired before.

He looked as if he'd collapse any moment. Natasha stared up at him. She wiped a tear from her face. "Hulk...I know you miss him..." She caught her self before she could break out into a sob. Her lip trembled as she touched his side to comfort him, she mumbled, "I miss him too..." The Hulk dropped to his knees warily and exhaustedly. "Archer..." He mumbled. His eyes were red with tears. I walked closer to the two. Tony was by their side in an instant. Natasha said as she rubbed his arm, "I know Hulk...its hard for me too." Thor patted the hulk's arm giving his condolences. The hulk shrunk quickly down to Bruce in a moment. Bruce laid unconsciously on the ground and tears seemed to still run down his face even in sleep. I hadn't notice the three pairs of foreign eyes on us. There were three pairs of feet not far from us. I turned to say something but instantly there was a gun in My face. I stood slowly. "Son, whatever the problem is we can resolve it peacefully." A boy not too far over 25 pushed the man's gun away. "That's captain America,Rick! Don't point a gun in his face!" rick asked with anger on his face,"Wha'd you do to 'im?" I asked "excuse me?" He raised his voice," Wha'd you do to Banner?! Why was he all big and green? What was that monster?!" I understood then,"Son, just calm down. We can talk this through calmly. You're just frightened." rick said angrily,"Hell yea I am frightened! Monsters,zombies-". I corrected him,"The Hulk isn't a monster, look can we discuss this in a safer area? Right now isn't the best idea."

The Boy said," Maybe we can take them back to camp!" The man said,"We don't even know them! They seem to fend for themselves well enough." The asian boy said,"You didn't say that when you found Bruce, Rick!" Rick shouted," Yea that was before I knew he turns into a large green monster!" I said," I know we can be some use to you. We need to help Banner. He isn't well. We just need him back on his feet and we can help anyway we can." The boy said,"Rick, they're the Avengers!" Rick said,"Never heard of 'em." The boy said excitedly, "They're superheroes!"

Rick said,"Superheroes, don't exist!" The boy said,"Are seriously going to say that? After what we've seen? They need our help! Bruce is ill and they are all alone. They need our help, Rick..." The boy's eyes pleaded. I said,"We'll be out of your hair as soon as we get Banner on his feet."

Rick thought for a moment. Then he said," _You_ gotta talk to Shane this time!" He pointed to the boy.


	7. Anger and Frustration

_'The_ Avengers! Here! At our camp! This is so awesome! I am going to have a panic attack!" I thought to myself as i paced back and forth outside of the RV. When I notice Rick talking to Captain America, I went over and sat down next to Rick on a tree stump.

* * *

"Captain Steven Rodgers." Cap shook the man's hand. "Deputy Rick Grimes, You're an army man huh?" Rick asked, raising a brow. Cap said," I was...a very long time ago. But I kept the title." Rick nodded and folded his arms, "So, what this…Avengers ordeal about or what not." He shook his head from side to side. I sat quietly throughout this whole situation. I don't remember the last time I was ever this quiet but this time I decided to intervene. "Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes. We are _supposed _to be able to conquer any task that no hero alone could defeat single handedly...but what does that mean now?" I mumbled the last part to myself but everyone seemed to have heard. If this was a normal situation Steve would have chewed me out for talking like that but I suppose because of the enormity of this situation, he decided against it. But some part of me wanted him to tell me 'That is not how an avenger talks! we are going to get through this like we always have!' but not even himself would have been able to get his own mind to believe that bullshit If he had said it.

The man asked me, "And what's yer name, mister?" I shook his hand as I responded,"Tony Stark, billionaire,genius ,playboy, philanthropist." He said,"You city folk sure are interestin'. And what about those two?" He gestured to Thor and Natasha who sat silently on a tree stump that they shared as a seat. Thor stood and said with a voice that was wary,"Thor Odinson." Rick smiled "And what do you do?" Thor said with a proudness to his voice,"I am the god of thunder." Rick made a face."Excuse me? Mister there's only one god and I am pretty darn sure he don't wear a cape." Steve smirked,"That's what I said."

Rick said,"Well, so it's true, huh? You people are superhuman?" He asked as if he was still unsure. Steve said," We all still bleed the same shade of read you do son. Some of us have been born with and given abilities. Some of us have learned skills that make us above average." Rick responded,"I see...So uh...I figure you knew I was goin' ta ask about this sooner or later..but uh-" Steve asked,"Banner?" Rick nodded like he was glad he didn't have to ask the question out loud. Steve responded,"Doctor Banner, is a world renowned scientist. He was in a horrible accident that created the Hulk. Banner only turns into him when he's stressed but I assure you the Hulk is a friend and he does a lot more good than harm." Rick nodded,"Yea, he did seem real helpful against them walkers...Do you know if Doc knows much about medicine, I know he's a scientist but ...-" I said, "Yea, Bruce practiced in India for a while before...all of **this**."

Rick said,"I understand how how this may be awfully hard for yall. Hell, I still haven't gotten adjusted, no one has. As long as you all can be a helpful addition rather than harmful I don't think there will be a problem with yall stayin' with us till yall can get bac-" "Rick! Lemme talk with you fer a second!" Shane said with a hint of frustration as he rushed over."'Scuse me." Cap nodded acknowledging his pardon.

* * *

"Obviously you think this is some kind of round up where you can jes' find all the people who are hidin' in Atlanta and bring em' here. Well, newsflash Rick! It ain't!" Shane said frustrated-ly. I said in a hush but angry tone,"Now you look-a here, Shane. I ain't a child that you can just talk down to. I demand and won't take anything less than respect! Is that clear?" Shane was taken back by my sudden retort. He looked at me for a moment in silence. I became further aggravated. "Maybe you didn't hear me well enough...-" I raised my voice this time,"Is that clear?!" He nodded. I continued,"Now that we are on the same page and can interact like civil human bein's, lets put on our big boy pants and talk this out like the men we claim to be. These people need our help, Shane what was I supposed to do?" Shane nodded his head,"Yea and what about next time? Huh? What id there's a group of ten that 'need iur help'? You gunna bring them home to?" I pointed my finger at him as I could feel my anger rising. "I am gunna help where I see fit, ya hear? You feed that bullshit yer producin' to somebody else because I sure as hell don't want it! Shane, I am thinking like a man who was found, exhausted, alone and hungry not too long ago. And now you are telling me to forget my duties as not only a deputy but a human being? Man Shane,...This wonky ass situation sure did fuck you up didn't it? Somethin's different about you. You don't care like you used to fer people. You've lost yer humanity." Shane huffed,"So that's yer argument? Huh? Insult me?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Doesn't really matter. They are stayin' and that's the last of it. I don't have to explain nothin' to you."

* * *

I looked warily at Bruce who lied completely still and breathed very lightly. Natasha looked at Bruce as well but she did not move nor speak. Steve said,"I know this is hard after all that we've been through while setting our feet in Atlanta it's been hell but we've gotta stick this out. We will get through this and punish those responsible for Clint's death." I was unormally pessimistic today,"And how do you suppose we do that capsicle?" He responded as he placed his hands on his hips,"Like we always do; as a team."

* * *

AN:

Yay! Another chapter! Tell me whatcha think? :D thanks for reading.


	8. Welcome back

There was a bright and blinding light. I tried to shield my face from it but it was too bright to ignore. I closed my eyes tightly. "BruuUuce." A familiar female voice cooed my name. My eyes opened. "Betty?" I asked as my eyes became wide. I could hear here beautiful smile within her voice as she giggled in a heavenly voice,"Yes dear." She came into sight and she wore a flowy white gown and her hair flowed behind her as if a soft wind was blowing. "Sup' green genes? " I saw Clint to the right of her and he smiled warmly. This was a smile I had never gotten to see on Clint until now."Clint?...How-?" A warm milky voice came out of the light,"My baby...All grown up. My, you are handsome." My lip trembled tremendously as I murmured,"Mom?" Tears began to fall down my face now. Betty smiled at me." Sweetheart, we can be together again. You, me, your mother and Clint we can start a family of our own." I asked ,"What about the others?" tears still slid down the slopes of my face. She answered as if it was the simplest solution ever,"They will fight well but they too will join us...Do not worry my love. All of your worries can end with a touch. Join me, Bruce and we can be together once more and have everything your heart desires." She held out her delicate hand. "One touch." an anonymous voice echoed. I was hesitant but slowly I raised my hand. I was literally inches away. A faint roaring could be heard somewhere in the distance. "One touch." The small and whispering voice echoed again. The roaring was getting louder and louder and as I got closer and closer to her hand with mine, the roaring shook me. The kind faces of my deceased friends and family had not faltered, but as the roaring voice raged on I could finally make out that it was roaring,"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice was deep and heavy and definitely monstrous. As I was within hairs reach of her hand, large green hands wrapped around me and ripped me from the scene. I screamed,"BETTYYY!" As her face disappeared in the blinding light, she looked genuinely sad and troubled.

I gasped awake with sweat all over me. I burst into a frantic sobs and hugged myself tightly. It was one of those gut wrenching , migraine inducing sobs that only a broken soul could produce. I hadn't cried like this since my first few days as the Hulk. I suppose I was half asleep because someone came in and shook me frantically trying to snap me out of my distress. When I first started on the run and I got like this, sometimes I got myself too worked up and ended up hulking out. And sometimes it ended up in a cycle. I would get upset over the destruction and end up right where I started. I had to learn to calm down before I stopped transforming. If I kept this up, I would veer down the same road again

The person shook me harder and said my name. I looked as if dazed," N-Natasha?" I asked. "What are y-" She sat on my bed and rubbed my arm gingerly. "You were screaming ,Bruce." She said it as if it pained her to see me like that. I wiped my face and stammered,"Oh-I-uh... s-sorry." I was dark in the room. It was obviously night time. She looked at me for a moment. I noticed that her once cold eyes were concerned and worried. Abruptly, she hugged me. I could feel the warmth of her tears on my shirt. She said,"I am so glad you're back." I hugged her but when she pulled away I asked,"Where are we?" She said as she wiped her face."A farm in Rome,Georgia." I nodded. She said,"Stark thought you would never wake up." Then it hit me. My eyes widened,"How long have I been-?" She said warily,"Two weeks, Bruce."

My mind was racing. I was so afraid ask what I had missed."We lost Thor, Bruce. We thought that the bite from the zombie wouldn't affect him. Everything has gone to hell." Natasha said grimly. I buried My face into my hands. I almost started to break into tears once more but Natasha rubbed my back and soothed me. Natasha seemed to be a different person. She asked innocently,"Can I stay in here with you? I don't want to be alone another night." I nodded. I wasn't used to this kind of behaviour from Natasha. She was cold, calculating and always on her toes. She was broken, and now that Clint was gone, there was no one around to put her back together. She laid close to me in the bed in a position of protection or warmth rather than affection. Her brows stayed knitted together in sadness as she slept. She clung to me as if she thought I might disappear. I felt sorry for her and wished I could do anything in my power to fix this mess.

I stared at the wall as I thought. Too many things were running through my head. I wanted so badly to end it. End it all. I was too out done. My throat burned with a sob trapped within it. I hugged Natasha tightly just to feel another human beings presence. It was such a hassle on my body to be the Hulk, I wish I would've been there for them, for Thor. I was so stressed out. I couldn't help but feel defeated. I didn't sleep at all after that. I just waited for the sun to rise and see the rest of what's left of the team.

That morning, I woke and got dressed. Natasha got up soon after. She thanked me for letting her share my bed. I walked down the stairs towards the smell of bacon and the sound of talking. I walked through the living room and around the corner to the kitchen. On one side of the table I could see Tony. Tony looked up at me for a moment. His face was calm at first and it slowly got expressive. He got out of his chair clumsily, knocking it over. I gave a half hearted smile as I embraced the hug he gave me. He pulled away and said as he patted my shoulder. " It's good to have you back. " His smile looked like it was suppressing a sob.

"You too Ton." I smiled. I could see some faces that I had never seen before. Deputy Grimes looked somewhat happy to see me too. He smiled,"Great to have you back Doc." I said awkwardly,"Thanks." Tony said as he put a hand on my shoulder,"Excuse us please." Rick nodded in our direction. I asked Tony with a concerned face,"Where's Steve?" Tony said,"He's fine, nevermind him. Bruce, if I weren't so glad to see you...I would slap you." His face crumpled to a frown. I knitted my eyebrows together and said," Tony, I just-" Tony said,"You just what Bruce? You left us!" I said,"Tony you can't understand-" Tony pointed his finger at me angrily,"Cut the bull, Banner! I've heard the 'scared of myself' ordeal. Bruce if you would only realize that you do more good than harm-" I cut him off this time, my anger had gotten the best of me,"No! You listen to me Tony! You don't have to deal with the paranoia or demons that I have had to live with. I trusted myself just a little one time! Just a little bit. And you know what that got me? The death of my wife. So don't speak to me about that topic as if you understand because you don't! " Tony's eyes were wide with surprise and regret,"I-I didn't know." I said as my anger had boiled down to a sad simmer,"Of course you didn't...I didn't tell you because I didn't need your pity.I have enough of it." I walked away from him and trudged back into the house and sat at the table and pretended as if the conversation Tony and I had never happened.

I introduced myself to the older man at the other side of the table before I sat,"It is a pleasure, Mr. Grenne. My name is Bruce Banner." I shooK his hand after he told me his name. The woman next to him smiled half heartedly and said,"My name is Maggie and this is Beth. " She said as she patted the blonde haired girl beside her. When I heard the door open after I sat down, a familiar voice said,"Doc you're awake!" I looked over at Glenn. I smirked,"Hey,...yea. I regained conciousness last night." he smiled,"Is good ta have ya back doc." He patted me on the shoulder.

After I ate the breakfast that was prepared for me, I went outside to see what I could do on the farm. Glenn's voice called me,"Hey Doc, uh you know much about cars? Uh...Dale used to teach me how to fix this rv but uh...He died last week." I asked with sadness in my voice,"How?" Glenn responded,"A walker got him." I said sorrowfully,"Oh..." He said,"Yea ...but do you know much rv's? I can't get it to start." I scratched my face that obtained a little bit of a beard since I had been unconscious. I said,"Well let me see." I looked inside the hood of the truck and searched around, looking for a problem. But then something else gained my attention. I asked as I stuck my head into the air,"Do you hear that?" Glenn asked,"Hear what?" I responded as I headed towards the sounds,"Shuffling,..like of feet." I could tell the sound was coming from the barn. I walked closer to the barn. Glenn said,"Yea..I hear it now." I shhed him as I inched closer to the barn door. I put my ear to door. I asked," maybe its just the barn animals inside?" I jumped backwards and onto my but as something rammed into the looked barn doors. My heart was racing. I grabbed my chest. Glenn put a hand on my back,"You alright? You are looking a little green around the gills there doc. I said as I was finally able to calm myself down. I could hear growls and scratching on the other side of the door. Glenn said,"Those are definitely not farm animals." At the sound of Glenn's voice there was another slam on the barn door. I scrambled to my feet and jogged back to the farm house. I said as i huffed,"You can't tell anyone." Glenn asked,"So what are we gunna do?" I said,"I am going to talk to Tony and see where we go from hear. I hope to god those aren't what I think they are inside that barn."

Later that night, I swallowed my pride, not there was much of it, and walked over to Tony's room. Natasha was sound asleep in my bed and Steve was somewhere down the hall. I knocked on the door lightly,"Tony?" He looked up and said, "Bruce hey...Look I am so-" I said as I wrung my fingers nervously,"Apology accepted. We've got bigger problems right now."He furrowed his brow,"What's wrong?" I said,"I just have some suspicions that I really hope I am wrong about." Tony grabbed a flashlight and we walked over to the barn. We climbed up the later that was on the back of the barn."Damn."I muttered. I stood on the high wooden platform inside the barn. Tony looked down at all the walkers that growled up at us. Tony said,"This is crazy! Why would anyone do this?!" I said,"Someone hoping for a cure."

* * *

AN:

Yay another chapter! I got tired of jumping around with perspectives and what not so i just did this one from Bruce's. Tell me what you think!


	9. Troubling Love

It had been a week and a half since we saw the barn of reanimated corpses. I had begged Tony to keep it under wraps a little longer, in fear of crossing the home owner but Tony was tired of waiting now. We were out in the yard when Tony started the conversation. Tony mumbled,"Well we can't just do nothing! Something could happen and then we would be sitting ducks."

"We need to tell Shane or Rick, first." I said as I scrubbed a watering pot, finally giving in.

"We can NOT tell Shane."Tony said seriously. I looked at him with a puzzled face,"Why not?" Come to think of it I rarely saw anything of Shane lately.

"Shane has gone crazy over the past few days. Something's off about him."

"What's off about who?" a male voice said from behind me. I jumped, startled by his voice. I turned around and said,"Oh... nothing we just have something we need to discuss with you." Rick looked at us as he leaned back on a tree. "Shoot." He nodded.

"There are walkers in the barn." Tony said. I glared at him and mumbled,"You could use some tact, Stark. You could have eased into it." Tony shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I said,"We just wanted to see what your thoughts were and didn't want to make any rash decisions before talking to you, since we are already exceeding our stay." I rubbed my neck, trying not to sound too calm and also not to get too worked up.

Rick wore a shocked face,"Are ya sure? Walkers in the barn?"

Tony nodded,"We checked last night. There's at-least fifty of them."

Rick turned from us,"Let me talk to Shane." Tony subconsciously grabbed his arm. "No! I mean-" he let go of his arm. "Shane...has been a little questionable lately...Would it be best to...tell him?"

Rick seemed to get angry,"Now you listen here...Shane is like uh brother to me. He may make mistakes but he's human. I AM going to talk to shane." He swiveled on his heel and walked away from us.

I sighed and rubbed my face, "this is gunna get bad quickly." Tony sighed too agreeing.

They didn't hear anymore on the topic until the next day but that didn't keep Shane from making trouble at the dinner table that night.

Shane was obviously drunk. He said,"So what's the big secret doc? You look like you are hiding something. Hell, I mean every time you go somewhere and come back you are half naked and unconscious. What's the big secret?"

Many of us tensed up. No one had relayed the information to Shane. So Rick didn't trust him as much as he claimed to. I stammered,"I uh...dunno what you are talking about."

Shane stood up,"Don't lie to me boy!" I am hardly a boy.

I began to feel angry so I stood up,"May I be excused?" I looked to Mr. Grene. He nodded, unoffended.

Rick stood up,"What the hell's gotten into you Shame?!" Shane began walking towards me. Tony got up. It was already getting bad before the bad stuff had even come into question.

"Woa there buddy. I don't advice stepping up to my friend like that." Tony said raising his hands up. I furrowed my brows. Steve looked ready to intervene if necessary. Natasha was positioned close to me if things got out of hand.

"Yea and what do you know?!" Shane said. "Enough to advise you that, you are about to make a big mistake." Rick made a gesture with his hands, telling him to calm himself. "Look Shane. You better take in what Stark is sayin. Yer drunk. Just back off. This is a fight you can't win."

"Oh yer in on it too? Huh?" Shane said betrayed. "Look, I ain't in on nothin'. Just calm down." Rick said getting close to him.

"I'll be good when I teach this nerd a lesson." Shane said. As usual Tony's smart mouth got us in trouble, "'Nerd?' What are you? Some sort of high-school bully?"

Shane grunted as he swung at Tony and connected with his jaw. I gasped,"Tony!"

My heart began racing. Tony rubbed his jaw and got back up. Shane threw himself onto him and they both landed on me and we flew through the front door, breaking the frame.

We rolled down the stairs and they both landed on me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I yelled in pain. I was sure I had broken my arm but that wasn't my biggest problem at the moment. My body began to burn with the acid that was beginning to flood my veins.

* * *

I rushed down the steps, this was getting ugly quickly. Banner grabbed his arm and yelled in pain. His yells soon turned into moans and grunts.

Stark punched Shame in the head, rendering him unconscious. Everyone was silent as they watched. Glenn looked on worriedly when he approached.

Rick asked,"What do we do?" In a hushed voice. "He's holding the Hulk in for as long as he can. We have about two minutes. If he hulks out here, Hulk will try to kill Shane."

Steve said,"Right so we need you to get everyone inside and make sure they stay inside. Tony and I will lure him into the woods, away from here...Glenn?" He looked over at the boy.

"Yea cap?" He said. Rodgers said,"I need you and Natasha to be there to calm him down. Are you up for it?" Glenn smirked,"Hell yea!" Steve smirked,"Alright then. Avengers Assemble!"

I ran to the crowd that had gathered on he porch while I dragged Shane along. "Everyone inside, now!" The crowd walked quickly inside. Lori asked me,"Whats going on Rick?" I sighed as I stared out of the window in the door,"Shane pissed Banner off."

* * *

I stood there unsure how to start doing anything. I just was giddy right now. "Did cap just call me an avenger?" I asked Tony. Tony smirked,"Congrats boy-scout. You are an honorary avenger."

Bruce writhed in the dirt. He opened his mouth to scream as he arched his back and stretched his neck out but only choking sounds ensued. He looked to be in a terrible amount of pain. His arm made a terrible noise as it popped and repositioned itself.

I wanted to look away but couldn't at the same time. The veins in his body protruded in a painful looking way and he began to grow. He gripped his head and tried to crawl away. Away from the pain, I guess? It was painful just to watch such a respected man, writhe in the dirt like this.

Luckily he began crawling towards the woods. Cap said," Glenn and Romanov, fall back behind us so he doesn't see you."

Natasha nodded. I was too busy staring at the sight of him changing. As he dragged himself into the woods he left behind him shreds of clothing. Tony called,"You'll know the signal when you hear it!"

Moments passed and there wasn't a sound. Then the familiar roar that I had heard three times already, made me freeze. Why did I sign up for this. I looked at the red head,"Was that the signal?"She sighed,"Yup."

She grabbed my wrist and darted into the forest. It was incredibly dark and she ran blindly in this darkness.

The crunching of what sounded light tree trunks was getting closer. I though,'Oh boy...this is it.'

The woman pushed me a few paces in front of her, causing the Hulk to see me first and she somehow slid a flashlight into my grip without me noticing.

The Hulk growled as he held a hand up and squinted in the light. I shook violently. I turned the light away,"S-Sorry."

He stepped closer to me. He knelt down and asked,"Rick?" I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the Rick I knew. I stammered,"Uh. Uh No. My names uh...My name is Glenn."

He poked me in the shoulder with his large index finger. He repeated,"Glenn..." I rubbed my shoulder and and couldn't help but smile. I smirked,"Yea... I am a friend." Hulk looked at me,"Friend?"

I even went so far as to put my hand on his high shoulder,"Yea buddy." Natasha stepped out from behind me. She said,"Hey Hulk." His face softened. He purred like a giant lion,"Red." She smiled and raised her hand up to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Sweetheart..." She purred back.

I never thought that she could be so sweet. She didn't look like the type for pet names. He leaned into her touch like a puppy and he sighed. He flopped his butt down on the ground and made a comfortable sound deep in his chest. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I could have sworn I saw him smile back before he began to shrink back down.

Tony and Steve stepped back into sight. "You are a natural Hulk tamer, kid." Tony smiled.

* * *

I tried to convince myself that I wasn't jealous. I tried to tell myself that the reason I was upset was because it was dangerous to get that close to the Hulk. But I couldn't deny, as I laid there staring at the ceiling in my bed, that I was upset she was falling for him and not me.


End file.
